Slowly
by MiraculousElle
Summary: In which Adrien realizes that the heart wants what it wants. / fluffy drabble of Adrien realizing what we all hope for. Adrienette (sort of), Only rated T because of a swear word. NOW WITH SECOND CHAPTER : Marinette might have fallen in love with Chat Noir and now she only has to accept it.
1. chapter 1

Adrien had stared at the picture on his desk for far too long. The only picture on his desk, actually. Made a few days ago and he still felt _her_ arm around his shoulder and the warmth of her body next to his. He sighed.

"I told you so", Plagg snickered as he landed on the hero's shoulder, a piece of cheese between his tiny paws. Green eyes bore into blond hair. "It was obvious. Everyone can see."

But Adrien wasn't really listening because, holy shit, why hadn't he seen it earlier? How could he not notice? Was he really that oblivious?

She always had been one of his best friends. His first friend. Ever since the year started, Marinette Dupain Cheng had been one of his favorite persons. But now. Now things changed.

It started a few weeks back when a group project brought them closer and helped the girl ease up around the model. By the end of the week, the two could easily talk and banter like, well, friends. Best friends.

So, he began to _really_ notice Marinette. Everything she did, be it blinking or sighing in relief, he saw every bit of it and he really, really adored the way she did those things.

And slowly but surely, he had...

He had fallen in love with Marinette.

Which complicated things a notch because as you might have come to realize, the boy was secretly Chat Noir and pretty much head over paws for Ladybug.

His heart was confused.

While his heart undeniably beat faster in the presence of his spotted partner, nowadays it had shown a reaction to Marinette. But it was different.

Ladybug made him feel excited, important. Like he needed to impress her, yet he was able to be himself.

Now that Marinette knew him and accepted his true self as well, he could be himself around her too and yet he didn't feel the need to impress her. Her presence calmed him and made him feel safe, at home.

Marinette was... She was home, he realized. She was warmth, fun, love.

She made him feel all the good things in life and, God, he had fallen _hard_.

Adrien sighed as he reached out to take the picture off the table and into his hands. A smile rose from his lips.

Marinette was beautiful and he was in love with her. And it was okay.

(I wrote this at night and my English is so bad omg I am sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

**Not really a sequel, more a companion piece to the first chapter :) this time with Marinette.**

Tikki watched on fondly as Marinette continued to pace through her room, her eyebrows narrowed and her cheeks red. She kept mumbling to herself, shaking her head and sighing ever so often. It was adorable in Tikki's eyes.

"Well, I told you so, Marinette, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

The girl in question barely heard her little friend. She was too deep in thought, too confused, to listen.

When did it happen? Why hadn't She noticed? How did she end up falling in love with Chat Noir?

And, what confused her even more, why did it feel so _right_?

Falling in love with her kitty seemed to have happened naturally. It had been a slow process, she hadn't seen him one night and knew, no. In the end, he managed to claw his way into her heart with being always there for her, always caring, always listening.

And it was true; it did feel right. Marinette couldn't even try to hate something that felt this right. Her heart still fluttered at Adrien's presence; it was somewhat reassuring to know that _that_ hadn't changed. But whereas Adrien made her feel nervous and fall over her words, Chat Noir _completed her._ She knew she loved him, but other than with Adrien, she was able to show him. They were able to joke and maybe that was exactly what made her feel so at ease. He seemed free, happy, and it brought her happiness, as well.

His presence calmed her and made her feel safe, at home.

Chat was... He was home, she realized. He was warmth, fun, love.

He made her feel all the good things in life and, God, she had fallen _hard_.

The girl came to an halt and blinked upwards at her ceiling, a smile tugging on her lips. Tikki continued to watch from afar, giggling quietly as she saw Marinette's acceptance, while the designer herself relaxed.

Slowly, Marinette had fallen in love with Chat Noir. And now, as she looked through her window and met green eyes, she knew it was going to be alright.

Chat Noir was perfect and she was in love with him. And it was okay.


End file.
